Familia
by Alela-chan
Summary: One-shot. Sasuke no comprendía para que tanto festejo en un día, que para el era común. Sin embargo por aquellos ojos jades y aquellos ojos negros iguales a los suyos, comprendió el verdadero significado.


Hola a todos.

Ese one-shot va dedicado a ustedes.

 **Especialmente a mi amiga Perla-sensei xp.**

 **Perla ti traño!**

Espero que les guste

 **Feliz navidad a todos.**

* * *

Nevaba, los copos de nieve caía en aquella aldea donde todas las casas y edificios estaban adornadas por luces navideñas.

Todo Konoha estaba en época navideña.

Se sentía un ambiente cálido.

Especialmente en aquella casa.

-Ya está sólo falta esto -dijo Sakura mientras cargaba una caja de color café- Sasuke-kun ayúdame con esto -pidió mirando a cierto azabache.

-No sé porque estoy haciendo esto -se dijo Sasuke mientras agarraba con su único brazo, la caja que tenía la pelirrosa.

-Bah... -escucharon el balbuceo de un bebé.

-Ven aquí Sarada-chan -dijo Sakura cargando a la pequeña Uchiha que estaba gateando en el piso, llevaba un vestido azul y unas mallas blancas.

Con tan sólo un año de edad, la niña ya podía gatear y decir unas cuantas palabras.

Sarada Uchiha, el fruto del amor de Sasuke Uchiha y Sakura Haruno o más bien, Sakura Uchiha.

-Pa... -balbuceo aquella pequeña de ojos azabaches, iguales a los de su padre mientras estiraba sus pequeñas manitas hacía el Uchiha pelinegro.

-Si cariño, Sasuke-kun es tu papá -dijo la pelirrosa mirando a Sarada.

El Uchiha miro a su pequeña familia. Todavía no podía creerse que tuviera una esposa tan maravillosa y una hija cual adoraba.

-Pa...pá -trató de decir aquella palabra que llenaba el pecho del Uchiha con un cálido sentimiento mientras se metía sus dedos a su pequeña boca.

-Eso, di pa-pá -dijo Sakura a su pequeña.

-Pa...bu... -terminó por decir la niña mientras reía en los brazos de su madre.

-Parece que no puede -dijo Sasuke mirando los ojos de su pequeña progenitora.

-De que puede, puede, sólo es cuestión de práctica -dijo feliz Sakura, en eso se escuchó un pequeño sonido proveniente de la cocina de aquel hogar- ya está lista la comida, cuida a Sarada-chan. -dijo extendiéndole la bebé a su esposo.

Sasuke dejo la caja en el piso y cargo con su único brazo a aquella niña de ojos azabaches.

Sakura salió se la habitación.

-Allá... -dijo Sarada mirando aquel objeto desconocido para ella.

Ese árbol de Navidad que estaba en la esquina de la habitación. Apenas y tenía las esferas de colores, y uno que otro adorno.

-Es un árbol de Navidad, Sakura ha insistido en ponerlo -explicó Sasuke a su hija, que sabía que apenas y entendía lo que le decían los demás.

Pero como todo niño o bebé, entendían lo que debían.

Sasuke aún no entendía el por qué celebrar una fecha que, para él, es un día común y corriente.

En especial ¿porque ponían el árbol de Navidad? ¿Que tenía en especial ponerlo en esa fecha?

Sakura le había dicho que aquella época era para celebrar el fin de un año más de vida. Y para pasarla con la familia, convivir y pasar un grato momento.

-Abul... -trató de hablar la pequeña Uchiha.

-Mmm... -Sasuke miro pensativo a la niña.

La dejó en el suelo y se sentó alado de ella. Abrió la caja que anteriormente había dejado en el suelo.

Había luces navideñas, estaban enredadas ya que eran muchas.

Si quería desenredarlas debería esperar a Sakura para que le ayudará.

O tal vez...

Miro a la niña que se había sentado y veía a su padre con toda la inconsciencia que un bebé puede tener.

-Agarra aquí Sarada -dijo Sasuke dándole a la pequeña un extremo de aquellas luces.

La pequeña Uchiha agarró aquel objeto desconocido para ella.

-Nada más no lo jales mucho.

Así Sasuke poco a poco fue desenredando los cables con ayuda de la pequeña.

-¡Vaya! Parece que Sarada-chan te ayudo -dijo la ojijade entrando a la cocina con un delantal blanco.

Sasuke miro a su esposa, se veía preciosa con delantal de cocina. Sin duda escogió a la mejor de las mujeres para formar una familia. Amaba a esa mujer más de lo que imaginó alguna vez. Fue un tonto en el pasado por no darse cuenta la maravillosa mujer que era Sakura y sus sentimientos por ella.

-¿Sasuke-kun? -pregunto un poco confusa ya que el Uchiha la estaba viendo fijamente.

-Si... me ayudó mucho -dijo Sasuke dejando de mirarla para observar a su pequeña que jugaba con una esfera que había quedado suelta. Esta alzó la mirada en el momento en que el Uchiha le dio un pequeño golpecito en su frente con sus dedos. Ella río mientras se tocaba su frente.

-Sólo falta poner las luces y la estrella -comentó Sakura feliz acercándose al árbol.

La pelirrosa estaba feliz, ya que esa Navidad sería la primera que la pasaría como una familia.

Como la familia Uchiha.

Sasuke y Sakura acomodaron aquellas luces. Sarada todo el tiempo permaneció sentada observando a sus padres.

-Bien sólo falta la estrella -Sakura observó aquel árbol, se sentía feliz, ya que nunca imagino que algún día estuviera así. La niña que alguna vez fue, salió a flote cuando observó aquel árbol que emanaba luz.

-Ta... -Sarada gateo hasta los pies de sus padres.

En una de sus manitas traía la estrella que iba en lo más alto del árbol.

-Hay que ponerla -Sakura cargo a su hija- bien, Sarada-chan vas a poner la estrella allá arriba- explicó apuntando a lo más alto del árbol. Miro a Sasuke que veía fijamente el árbol.

El Uchiha recordaba cuando era niño, su familia siempre ponía el árbol, Itachi y él eran los encargados de poner las luces y las esferas. A lo último, para poner la estrella, su hermano se subía a un banquillo con él en hombros para que pudieran alcanzar la punta del árbol para poner la estrella.

Esa era la rutina desde que tenía memoria. Pero después de la masacre de su clan...

Ya no sentía aprecio a esas fechas. Sobre todo porque la pasaba siempre con sus padres y hermano. Odio esa fecha a más no poder, quería deshacerse de sus recuerdos con su familia.

Ya que era muy doloroso recordarlos.

-Sasuke-kun -llamó a su esposo, este salió de sus pensamientos de golpe y miro a Sakura quien le sonreía abiertamente- ¿me ayudarías a alzar a Sarada-chan para que ponga la estrella? -pregunto con una sonrisa en su rostro.

El Uchiha asintió y con su mano agarró la cintura izquierda de la pequeña, tal vez de pequeño odiaba esas fechas, pero el presente es lo que importa, no el pasado. Sakura agarró la cintura derecha de la pequeña y alzaron el cuerpo de la niña que miro la punta del árbol. Frunció el ceño al no saber qué hacer, luego miro el objeto que tenía en su mano y lo puso en la punta del árbol.

-¡Eso, muy bien Sarada-chan! -exclamó feliz Sakura ya cuando habían bajado a la niña y ahora la tenía en brazos.

Sasuke se puso de cuchillas y conecto las luces del árbol recordando aquellos días cuando era un infante, en que pasaba horas observando las luces.

Estas encendieron al instante, el árbol brillaba, el brillo reflejaba en aquellos pequeños ojos azabaches que miraban las luces sin parpadear.

-Ya está -dijo Sasuke enderezándose y pasando su brazo por el hombro de la pelirrosa.

-Se ve muy bonito, ¿qué dices Sarada-chan? -pregunta Sakura a su hija está miro hacia arriba viendo el rostro de sus padres.

-¡Papá! -exclamó feliz la pequeña Uchiha.

-¡Eso, por fin lo dijiste! -felicito la madre a su pequeña quien rio y toco el rostro de su padre con sus pequeñas manitas.

El Uchiha sonrió levemente y con sinceridad, al ver la pureza e inocencia de aquellos ojos. Tal vez no sería nada malo ver aquellos ojos en que se reflejaban las luces de aquel árbol.

Beso la punta de la nariz de su hija y luego besó la frente de su amada pelirrosa.

La pequeña familia Uchiha miro aquel árbol que brillaba dando vida a la Navidad.

Tal vez, sería el primer año después de tanto tiempo que celebraría aquella fecha; sin su corazón lleno de odio y rencor.

 _"La familia es como el oro, hermosa y valiosa. Pero también es como los objetos, si se pierden... jamás se recuperan"_

Le había dicho su hermano cuando era niño.

Y Sasuke Uchiha entonces lo supo.

Aquella época sólo era una fecha más para pasarla con tus seres queridos, con lo más hermoso y valioso que uno puede tener.

Si...

La Familia.


End file.
